What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Despicable Me/Despicable Me 2
Despicable Me 2 is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film and the sequel to the 2010 Walt Disney Animation Studios animated film Despicable Me. Produced by DisneyToon Studios and animated by Disney-Mac Guff, the film was directed by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud, and written by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio. Steve Carell, Russell Brand, Miranda Cosgrove, Elsie Fisher, and Dana Gaier reprise their roles as Gru, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Agnes, and Edith respectively. Kristen Wiig, who played Miss Hattie in the first film, voices agent Lucy Wilde, while Ken Jeong, who played the Talk Show Host, voices Floyd Eagle-san. New cast members include Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez and Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, head of the fictional Anti-Villain League (AVL). Despicable Me 2 premiered on June 5, 2013 in Australia and had a wide theatrical release in the United States on July 3, 2013. It received generally positive reviews from critics and grossed over $970 million worldwide against a budget of $76 million. It was nominated for Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and for Academy Award for Best Original Song (for "Happy"), losing both to Walt Disney Animation Studios' Frozen. It became the second-highest-grossing animated film of 2013 and the third highest-grossing film of 2013. Another sequel, Despicable Me 3, was released on June 30, 2017. Plot A mysterious vehicle using a giant magnet steals a highly potent mutagen known as PX-41 from a secret laboratory in the Arctic Circle. The Anti-Villain League (AVL), led by Silas Ramsbottom, tries to recruit former super-villain Gru to track down the culprit and recover the mutagen. However, Gru refuses, claiming that he is now a legitimate businessman and the devoted father to Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Longing to resume his criminal life, Dr. Nefario, Gru's friend and assistant, leaves Gru for new employment. Gru reluctantly agrees to investigate the theft and works with undercover AVL agent Lucy Wilde. The pair begin their search in the Paradise Shopping Mall, disguised as bakery employees. Gru immediately suspects the Mexican restaurant owner, Eduardo Pérez, of being the infamous "El Macho", a legendary super-villain who supposedly died by riding a shark into the mouth of an active volcano with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his chest. Gru and Lucy break into Eduardo's restaurant at night but find no proof. Meanwhile, Agnes, who dreams of having a mother one day, thinks that Gru will fall in love with Lucy. Gru denies it, saying his relationship with Lucy is only professional. Although still holding Eduardo as his prime suspect, Gru agrees to pursue others, including wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san. After witnessing Eduardo's two-timing son, Antonio, woo Margo and invite everyone to his Cinco de Mayo party, Gru renews his focus on Eduardo. His neighbor, Jillian, sets him up on a dinner date with her vacuous friend Shannon. The date goes awry, but Lucy arrives and rescues Gru from being humiliated by shooting Shannon with a tranquilizer gun. While they take Shannon home, Gru and Lucy spend personal time together, and Gru falls in love with her. The next day, the AVL arrest Eagle-san after finding an almost-empty jar of the mutagen in his shop, and the investigation is closed by Ramsbottom. Lucy is reassigned to Australia and gives Gru her lipstick taser as a gift before leaving. A heartbroken Gru, having lacked the courage to ask Lucy out on a date, instead takes the girls to the Cinco de Mayo party. There, he follows Eduardo and discovers a secret musical steps-activated elevator, where he finally finds proof that Eduardo is El Macho. On her flight, Lucy, realizing that she has also fallen in love with Gru, jumps out of the plane and uses a hang-glider to reach the party. Gru discovers that El Macho, who has hired Nefario as a partner, has been abducting most of Gru's Minions and using the stolen PX-41 serum to make them rabid and indestructible. El Macho plans to launch rockets full of the mutated Minions into major cities in order to dominate the world. He offers Gru the chance to team up with him, but Gru walks away. Lucy later arrives at the party, but El Macho captures Lucy after Pollito, El Macho's pet chicken, retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Nefario rejoins Gru, who fakes being captured with two other minions to help him enter El Macho's fortress. Nefario creates an antidote to the serum. Gru, Nefario, and the girls use it as a weapon to return the Minions to their normal state. El Macho then applies the mutagen on himself and turns into a monster, but Gru and Nefario defeat him using Lucy's lipstick taser and a fart gun. Gru finds Lucy strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket and starts to untie her, but Pollito launches the rocket, sending it flying towards the same volcano where El Macho previously faked his death. Lucy accepts Gru's invitation for a date, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano and violently explodes. Gru rejoins the AVL, and he and Lucy eventually get married, giving Margo, Edith and Agnes a mother. Cast Production Casting Release Marketing Home media Soundtrack Track listing Chart positions Reception Critical response Box office Accolades Trivia